


an escape

by stjimmys



Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: M/M, but jd/jimmy is a thing sorry, other than like jimmy being a dick, theres no real warning here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are each others' escapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sainttjimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sainttjimmy).



> this is my friend kains' fault. but a good fault. I think.

Jimmy pulled into the parking lot of the cemetery, smirking carefully over at JD in the passenger side. There was a very low fog, coating the whole graveyard in a heavy mist and making the headlights of the car look ghost-like from the front seat. Supposedly, the graveyard was closed tonight. But Jimmy never really listened to rules, let alone knew what the fuck rules were. Putting the car in park, he turned over towards JD.

“Slip into the back,” he whispered, lifting his hand and placing it behind JD’s head and pushing him forward. They met lips, almost missing by a centimeter but situating back to normal. Jimmy was already calm about this, like he had done this countless amounts of times before, always staring out like this and gradually getting more serious over time.

JD shivered and lifted one of his own hands, feeling around behind himself for the door handle. Once it was in his grasp he tugged and it clicked open. Jimmy let go of his hair and gave a smile, nodding to the side, towards the back seats. JD nodded and shoved the door backwards, hopping out and shutting the door. He stood for a moment, nervous. He lifted his hands up and held his head, wondering what would happen next, despite knowing full-well the usual outcome of nights like this. This was Jimmy, someone who he had only just met; someone who he had only just kissed the night before; someone who he had only just lost his beloved virginity to; something he didn’t think he would lose in that way. Jimmy was a guy he never imagined would even be real. It was crazy.

Jimmy leaned over the centre console, rolled down the window. “JD...what’s wrong,” he gave him a convincing, worried look, but JD knew better. They were only each others’ escapes from their lives. They didn't care about each other. Not really.

“I’m fine,” JD shook his head, pulled the back door open and slid inside, shut the door behind himself. ‘We are just each others’ escapes,’ JD thought. ‘We are just escapes,’ he continued as Jimmy grabbed a small plastic square from the glove compartment before getting out from the front. ‘Escapes for each other,’ JD repeated, over and over until it sounds like a commandment in his head and as Jimmy climbed into the back. He dragged him him by the hips so he was laying down across the back seat. The position was terribly uncomfortable, but Jimmy was on top, and there wasn’t any arguing against what he did.

“You sure, JD?” Jimmy leaned over him for a moment, then pressed his lips against his neck carefully. It was a delicate process from what JD could tell. Jimmy’s hands were inside his trench coat, gradually coasting down along his toned chest, his abs, all the way down to the front of his jeans where he dragged the zipper down in a fluid motion. “What am I to you, JD?”

It was a simple question with a simple answer.  
“An escape.”


End file.
